Too Many Goodbyes
by BrittanylikesCookies
Summary: Riley Harris has said way too many goodbyes in her life and one of them was loss of her mother, but will meeting Nick Baker change her life or just make it harder to live?
1. Meeting the Stupid Neighbors

Chapter 1

This isn't your normal I fell for the boy next door story. No, this is more then that, this is my story. The story of a Jersey Girl who moved to a big town. A town full of people who don't care about other people. A town full of people who think the world is all about them, but of course its not.

Anyway before I get on with my little story let me tell you about me. My name is Victoria Harris but call me Riley (long story there). I live with my dad, Joey and my dog Sammie. I have two brothers Trevor who is 24 and lives in Florida, and Jason who is 28 and is overseas in the army. My mom died when I was 10 and now 8 years later I'm still not over it.

Okay now let's get on with my story….

_Line Break….._

Riley POV

I was in my room packing everything for "the big move" as my dad called it. You know why he calls it that? It's because we live in a small town in New Jersey called Franklin, and we're moving to, wait for that's right everyone, Las Angles California.

I put the last box from my room in the RV (yes I said RV, me and my dad are moving to California in an RV, got a problem with that?)and sat in the passenger's seat waiting for my dad. When he finally came out of the house with a small box that I knew had all my mom's stuff in it, he started the car and we were on our way.

"Did you have to bring that box dad?" I ask once we 20 minutes away from our old house.

"Riley I know you don't like seeing your mother's things but it brings good memories for me. So yes I did have to bring that box." He answered. I nodded and stud up to go to the back of the RV.

There was a small room with two beds. I sat down one and started listening to my iPod touch.

About an hour later I was sitting on the same bed painting my toe nails when my dad hit a bump in the road. The nail polish spilt on the bed and a little on my still playing iPod. I sighed and clean my iPod the best I could, I walked out to where my dad was driving doing the "I just painted toes dance".

"You made me spill nail polish on my iPod and one of the beds." I said.

"Maybe shouldn't have been painting your toes in an RV." My dad said with a smile on his face.

"Well I just thought you would like to know since it was your bed I spilt the nail polish on." I laughed because it was true; my dad just nodded his head like he knew I would do that. Me and my dad always had a great relationship, we told each other everyone, and we never lied to each other. I was always closer to my dad then my mom, I was always that way. I turned on the radio and sat next to him. Just Dance by Lady Gaga came on and I started singing to it. My dad looked at me and shook his head.

"Why do you listen to this wacko?" He asked me.

"Wacko?"I said with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"Fine," I said as I changed the station and Green Day come on. He nodded and I started singing along with Billy Joe Armstrong. Soon after I started singing my dad did too. We both laughed at his voice the way we always do and I felt like I was 11 year old girl again.

About two hours later I was falling asleep, we had stopped for dinner about 50 miles back and I needed a nap. My must have sensed I was tired like he always does because he told me to sleep in the bed that didn't have nail polish on it. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

In the morning I heard music coming from outside. I got up and looked at the clock on my phone. It read 11:00AM; I quickly got out of bed and got changed. I put a pair of skinny jeans with a blue tank top(it's the middle of August anyway)and blue Converse high tops.

I ran outside and saw my dad taking things out of the moving van.

"When did that get here," I asked pointing to the moving van.

"Good morning to you too sweetie," He said. I smile at his comment, "It got here yesterday before we came. The movers brought most of the bigger things inside and set it up. There are just a few boxes in here now."

"Wont some help there dad?" I asked him walking over to pick up a box.

"Sure, I'm gonna go inside and start unpacking."

I watched him go inside, and then I started to lift boxes and bringing them inside. I looked at the house and sighed. It was _huge_. The house had white paint and flowers everywhere; there were open gates in front of it. I knew our neighbors would most likely be snobby rich people but who am I to judge, my mom was an actress. She was rich, _we_ were rich. The only difference between me and my dad and all these neighbors is the fact that we don't treat people like dirt. We treat people with respect, like my whole family was raised to do.

Once I finished bringing all the boxes inside(which were very heavy by the way)my dad called me into the living room. At first I thought it was to unpack, but when I got there everything was out of their boxes and put neatly in drawers or bookcases.

"What do you need dad?"I asked my dad who was watching the football game on TV.

He turned around and patted the spot next to him, "Come sit Riley," I slowly walked over and sat down next to him. I did not like the tone of his voice however, because the last time he used that tone I got "The Talk" can I get a ewwwww. He noticed my unease and laughed, " I just wanted to tell you I invited one of the neighbors over for dinner," I let out a sigh of relief and let him continue, " The people across the street have a son your age and would like to meet you."

"oh okay then that's fine, but if they're stuck up and snobby I'm being as rude as I possibly can kay?"

"That's fine by me!"My dad said happily he never did like the snobby rich people guess I know where I get that from.

Nick's POV

"Hey Nick." My best friend Brian yelled at me from across the street, "I'm having a beach party tomorrow and wanted you to come. I've got this cool band from New Jersey!"

"New Jersey?" I asked. We lived in California what band from New Jersey would go across the U.S just for a gig?

"Yeah, my cousin knows the bass player and asked them to come. The only bad part is they're lead singer moved away, but it's cool 'cause the drummer is _hot_." Brain said with a dreamy look on his face. Ahhhh Brian always a ladies man.

"Yeah I'll go," I said and Brian let out a huge sigh of relief. Then I remembered something he did at his last beach party, "But, don't set me up this time."

_Line Break Number 2_

When I got home I greeted by the smell of my moms famous apple pie. _That's weird it's only 5 O'clock,_ I thought as I walked into the kitchen to see my mom pacing looking at the oven every few seconds.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked.

" Well," she started, " We're meeting the new neighbors today and I'm just a little nerves. We haven't had new neighbors since Abby." Abby was Brain's mom, she and my mom were really good friends.

"Which house?" I asked. Two houses were up for sale but one was really pricey and that one across the street.

"Across the street," well woop de doo what da know I guess some people can afford that house! "The man who lives there now has a daughter your age. I think her name is Rachel or Veronica or something like that." The oven beeped and my mom ran to it, "My Pie!"

_Line Break Number 3_

After my mom got her pie thing done, we all (me, my mom, and my 10 year old brother, my dad was on a business trip) walked over to the new neighbors house.

I rang the door bell and waited for an answer. _God I hope they aren't_ _snobby rich people_, I thought before the door opened. Standing there was a tall man who looked to be in his early 50's or so. "Hello," the man said, "I'm Joey Harris and you must be Lisa Baker." He held out his hand for my mom to shake and then lead us inside.

"Yes," My mom answered, "and this is my oldest son Nick," she pointed to me then to my brother, "and this is my youngest son Zach."

"Hello, you can call me Joe or Joey or Joe Dog as my daughter's friends call me," my brother and I laughed at his nick name. "Make yourselves comfy, and I'll be right back with my daughter."

He walked up stairs and then someone came around the corner. Well _she_ came around the corner. She had long black hair and really nice blue eyes that matched her blue and black shirt. "Hello," my mom said. She didn't answer and that's when noticed she was listening to her iPod. She started to sing along with the song and realized it was Grenade by Bruno Mars. When she sang it I couldn't help but smile, she had a really nice voice.

"Well I can't find_" Joey said, but then saw the girl and nodded. "This is my daughter. "He nudged and she looked up at us. She blushed a little and mumbled something that sounded like "I'm sorry".

"I'm Victoria, but you can call me Riley," she said, "It's a nick name my friends gave me." Maybe meeting the new neighbor won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Riley POV_

The first thing I thought when I saw the neighbors was that the oldest guy in the middle was kinda cute. He had long black hair and dark blue eyes that complemented his smile. I was looking at him and he was looking at me smiling like an idiot. But who am I to judge I was smiling just as bad.

Good old dad broke our gaze when he spoke, "Riley why don't you give the Baker's a tour while I fix dinner," he said.

"Okay dad," I said, "Let's go my neighbor friends. To the living room!" I said in my weird super hero voice, making the young boy Zach laugh a little. I smiled at myself, and noticed a small smirk on the older boy's face making my smile grow.

I showed them around, for about 20 minutes until my dad called us for dinner. We all sat at the table and I got some chicken and everyone followed my lead. I reached for the rice and so did Nick our hands met and we both blushed pulling our hands back. A looked at my dad hoping he didn't see. No such luck, he smiled and continued to talk with Mrs. Baker.

"So," Nick said looking at me, "where are you from?"

"New Jersey." I answered.

"Really, cause my friend got a band from Jersey to play at his beach party tomorrow. You wouldn't happen to be in a band would you?"

"Actually I am. I'm lead singer in a band with my cousin and three of our friends." I told him, his eyebrows raised a little when something occurred to me. "Wait why would a band from New Jersey come to LA for a gig?" I said without thinking. "What's your friends name?"

"Brain Loton"

"Does he have a sister named Emmy Loton?"

"That's his cousins name."

"That's my band. Emmy's one of my good friends, she probably made Kimmy, our bass player, come to the party or whatever it is."

Nick laughed and then I was confused, "It all makes sense now!" he said, making me laugh.

_Nick POV_

I was more then happy that the neighbors weren't snobs, but after see how nice they were I felt bad about even thinking that. I got to talk more to Riley and found out we had a lot in common. We both love Linkin Park and Mayday Parade, we hate Justin Bieber, and we both never clean our rooms.

As we were about to leave I asked Riley something I never thought I would ask anyone, "Do you want to go to Brian's beach party with me tomorrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley POV

It was Saturday morning and let me just say I was pretty happy. I mean yeah I had to move two days ago but then not even a day into the move I got asked out and if that doesn't make you smile I don't know what will. Oh, and yeah I said yes to Nick. I mean come on do you really think I'm going to say no to my really cute neighbor?

I walked down stairs and found my dad our new kitchen making pancakes.

"Hey dad. Whatcha doin?" I asked even though I knew what he was doing.

"I'm making pizza what do you think I'm doing?"He said flipping a pancake.

"Well then can I have pineapple on my pizza?"

"You hate pineapple, I think you've finally lost it Riley," He said shaking his head. I smiled and took a plate of finished pancakes. "Hey that was mine!"

"Oh, well guess you'll have to live pancake-less!" I told him taking a bite of my pancake.

"Fine eat your poor old mans pancakes, I'll just live the rest of my sad days without a single pancake," He was faking tears now and let me say he was a horrible actor. I rolled my eyes and gave him his pancake back, "Oh, for me your so kind!" I rolled my eyes again and walked to the stove to make my own darn pancakes.

"So, what are you going to do today?" I asked poring pancake batter into the pan.

"Well first I'm going to go to the store and buy more pancake mix cause knowing you, you'll burn every single one you try to make. Then when I get back I'm going to watch you go on your fist date in two years,"

"Shut up!" I said flipping over my burned pancake.

"Well it's true. I remember when you told you where never going to date anyone ever again. Such a drama queen you where,"

"Argh, and such a cheerleader I was too, I still blame Kimmy for making me try out. And I still blame that jerk for making me get my first F,"

"Well at least you might get to see the old band again. Speaking of your band Kristen called last night after you went to bed, she wants you to call her,"

On that note I forgot about my pancakes and ran to my room to get my phone.

_Line Break_

"Kristen?" I said into the phone.

"Riley! Oh my gosh! Hey, how's California? OMG I have the biggest news ever! You're never going to guess it!" She said happier then usual.

"California good and let me guess you got a gig in LA?" I smiled at the silence on the phone.

"Well yeah, Emmy's cousin is having a party today and wanted a live band, but we aren't going to be any good without you so since you live in LA now-"

"Kristen I'm already going to the party already my neighbor is friends with Emmy's cousin and he ask me to go with him," I said to her before she could finish.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR GOING ON A DATE?" She yelled making me pull the phone away from ear.

"Yes Kristen, I am going on a date but you're only performing for like an hour or so right?"

"Yup, you'll have plenty of time to hang out with your date," I knew that where ever she was she was smiling, I haven't been on a date in years. "Well I've gotta go. Say you tonight cousin dear,"

"Bye Kris,"

Nick POV

"Okay so I know you don't want me to set you up, but this bands bass player is really nice I know that if you met her you would love her," Brian said, as we walked to my house.

"Brian this might be a shock to you but I already asked a girl to go with me," I said looking across the street at Riley's house.

"Whoa whoa whoa you asked someone to go with you? Who did you ask?"

"The new girl who lives across the street. I met her yesterday and she's really nice, actually she's the lead singer to the band you hired,"

"Really? Well then I wanna meet her,"

"Okay then lets go,"

We walked up to her door heard music blasting inside. I rang the door bell and in a few seconds she came to the door eyebrows raised like she didn't know what to make of us. I looked over at Brian and saw him staring at her. I stomped on his foot and he stopped right away.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked looking from me to Brian.

"He wanted to me meet you," I said pointing to Brian.

"Well actually wanted to hear her sing because she's the lead singer to the band I hired," He smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground.

"Oh, well then, I guess you'll just have to wait till tonight," She smiled and slammed the door in our faces.

A/N: Yeah so this is the chapter that happens when I'm on a major sugar high. Sorry if it's bad but I'm trying to update at least once a week. Key word TRY.


End file.
